United Federation of China
The Unified Federation of China was the most largely populated country in Asia and world and had one of the largest economies and militaries. It was also the site of patient zero for the global Solanum outbreak. It is mentioned in The Zombie Survival Guide and World War Z. World War Z China was officially identified as the site of Patient Zero, although numerous outbreaks had occurred in the region with government awareness. The Ministry of State Security sent hazmat-clad agents in helicopters to kidnap infected individuals and arrested any witnesses. Despite government denial, the chaos consumed many rural communities, people tried to get out of the country as fast as possible, with poorer people paying land-based smugglers to take them to Southeast Asia or Central Asia. Richer people living on China's coast paid air or boat smugglers to take them, and they spread the Solanum virus to wealthier countries (France's patient zero was a Chinese businessman). The Chinese illegal organ trade also helped spread Solanum across the world. These details were collected by Jurgen Warmbrunn and helped create Unified Palestine. In order to justify their massive military mobilizations and mass arrests, they generated a false-flag operation where they pretended to be close to a war with Taiwan. Claiming that these were arrests of Taiwanese sympathisers and the army was preparing to defend the country from an invasion. This alarmed the CIA, almost leading to a conflict with the US. However, these measures failed to stop the country almost collapsing as cities fell to infected hordes and the Army fought it off. The government ordered the abandoning of seismic stations and emergency spillway controls of the Three Gorges Dam, failing to see its collapse. The collapse of the dam flooded a huge portion of China, destroying houses, trees and infrastructure. Conflicting accounts from the Chinese government (alternating between claiming it was an unforeseen accident to they had done everything they could) led to a civil war among people who were disillusioned with the government. Eventually, a rebel nuclear strike against the headquarters of the government led to the end of the civil war, the loyalists and rebels united to form the new United Federation of China. Who began a five-year long military campaign to retake the mainland. Current Status Despite being free of zombies for ten years, much of China (especially the interior) lacks electricity or running water. The ruined areas around the collapsed reservoir of the Three Gorges Dam are still being searched for bodies. Tibet has succeeded from the country and despite China maintaining an aura of democracy it is still implied to be authoritarian. People * Kwang Jingshu - an elderly war veteran and doctor who treated patient zero. Chairman of the Chongqing security council. * Patient Zero - a young boy who went diving in a dam reservoir. * Gu Wen Kuei - an elderly medical professor and war veteran. Friends with Kwang. * Nury Televaldi - a smuggler who pushed guns, drugs and people into other countries. * Xu Zhicai Locations * Chongqing - a region depopulated by a factor of 99.96% (35 million to 50 thousand)Mentioned on page 4 of World War Z.. Mainly run by a local security council which prevents postwar outbreaks and keeps the streets clear of rubble. * Kashi - a booming town which was overrun, located in the far-west of China. Mentioned-In * Kwang Jingshu's first Interview * Nury Televaldi's Interview * Bob Archer's Interview * Xu Zhicai's Interview * Terry Knox's Interview References Category:Countries